


Of Course

by Petrichoraflora



Series: In a million other lives [3]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichoraflora/pseuds/Petrichoraflora
Summary: Miranda trades gifts for affection because she's awkward and that's what Miranda Priestly does. lolPart of my series, a million other lives, which is basically just a collection of multiple short fics that show different and adorable ways that my two faves finally get together :)





	Of Course

**Author's Note:**

> Have a cute lil fic while I continue to procrastinate my other fic

Miranda looked down at the small wrapped gift in front of her, her lips pursed. 

Andrea had been working as her assistant for a little over a year, her only misstep being in Paris, when she walked off, only to come back several hours later apologizing profusely at Miranda’s feet.

She had taken her back immediately, of course. The girl, however foolish, was dear to her. Of course she would never admit that to anyone else. When Nigel saw Andrea at her side the next day, he gave her many surprised looks.

Of course he knows how she feels about the girl now. He demanded some kind of explanation when she requested assistance in procuring the proper gift.

Earlier that week she had ushered him into her office, with as much grace she could muster.

“Now it’s important you keep this quiet.” Miranda had warned.

Nigel nodded, giving Miranda an odd look.

“I’m sure you’re aware that Andrea’s birthday is fast approaching.

“I am aware. I’m quite surprised that you are..”

Miranda raised an eyebrow and huffed.

“I make it a priority to know what is happening in my magazine.”

Nigel crossed his arms.

“Alright, I’ll bite. What do you need?”

Miranda pursed her lips, and looked down at the floor.

“I require your assistance, in procuring an appropriate- gift.”

“You want me- to help you- find a gift, for Andrea- your first assistant.”

Miranda rolled her eyes dramatically, cocking her hip to the side.

“If you’re really going to be this dramatic, I’ll ask someone else.”

Nigel smiled brightly.

“Oh really? And who will you bestow this incredible task upon? Emily? Maybe Serena? I wonder what they’d say about that.”

Miranda pinched the bridge of her nose, before submitting with a graceful wave of the hand.

“Fine, fine. I just need your help, you know her. You know what she likes.”

Nigel gave Miranda a pointed look.

“Yes, I do. But you and I both know you do too, and she’ll appreciate it so much more if she can tell it’s from you. I know you don’t want some hand off from the closet for her, you want it to mean something.”

Miranda huffed in annoyance.

“What could possibly give you that idea?”

Nigel approached her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

“You and I both know that you’ve never had an assistant request, to stay on as your assistant after their year was up.”

Miranda frowned a little. It had surprised her when Andrea had said she wished to stay, that she had so much more to learn. Miranda had assumed she just wasn’t sure of her path yet, and gave her more time. What did that have to do with anything?

Nigel took her silence as the cue to continue.

“And, we both know, you’ve never let an assistant stay on longer than a year, regardless of what they wanted.”

Miranda blushed a little. Andrea was an incredible assistant, why would she want to get rid of her? If she was smart she’d keep her forever. But of course she cared about the girls future, and her dreams too much to let her sabotage it all over a silly assistant job.

Nigel looked at her expectantly.

Miranda pursed her lips, suddenly becoming very interested in her nails as she flattened her palms against the surface of her desk.

“I suppose I have become- somewhat- attached to her.” She admitted slowly.

Nigel smiled and nodded.

“Of course, I’ll help you.”

Miranda sighed in relief.

“Thank you Nigel, I greatly appreciate it.”

“Yes well. I know you’re a little out of practice when it comes to courting, and you’re probably not used to being the pursuer..” Nigel joked.

Miranda blushed profusely, before waving him off.

“That’s all.”

Nigel only chuckled as he exited her office. Just before he opened the door, he paused and turned to her.

“I’ll send you the name of her favourite store. The rest is up to you.”

Miranda had been somewhat surprised to receive the name of a very small but quite pricey bookstore. After browsing the store, almost everyday after work, the owner approached her to offer his help.

He was an elderly gentleman, and his moustached face lit up the moment she mentioned Andrea’s name.

“Of course! I see her here often.”

Immediately she was directed to a gorgeous set of pens, and several leather notebooks that Andrea “had her eye on”. Miranda felt a thrill as she touched the soft leather, and let the smell overwhelm her. These were perfect.

 

Of course, now that the day was upon them, Miranda was nervous as hell.

Should she approach Andrea and give it to her in person? Was that too forward? Should she leave it on her desk? The whole thing was quite overwhelming. She wasn’t used to be so nervous around someone.

Every time Andrea entered her office, all the time she had spent psyching herself up would go to waste as she lost her breath, just looking at the silly girl.

The incredibly beautiful, silly girl. The silly girl who always made her smile, and always paid extra attention and took care of Miranda when she’d forget to.

Soon it was the end of the day, and Miranda still hadn’t given Andrea her gift.

She pressed her hand to her stomach, as a sort of reassurance before calling out.

“Andrea.”

Andrea was in front of her in moments.

“Yes, Miranda?”

Miranda took a deep breath, before standing from her desk and walking around it to stand in front of Andrea.

“I understand today is your birthday, yes?” Miranda asked softly.

Andrea’s doe eyes widened in surprise.

“Um, yeah actually. It is.” She mumbled, surprised Miranda remembered such trivial things.

Miranda reached behind her and pulled out the gift, and awkwardly holding it out to her assistant.

“Happy birthday, Andrea.” Miranda said with a small, nervous smile.

Andrea took the box from Miranda’s outstretched hand.

“Oh my god. Miranda, thank you. You didn’t have to- I just- thank you so much.” Andrea stuttered.

Miranda sighed in relief that it was well received.

Andrea placed the gift on Miranda’s desk, and before Miranda could say anything, Andrea launched herself into Miranda’s arms, hugging her tightly.

Miranda was quick to reciprocate, wrapping her arms around Andrea’s waist, revelling in the feeling of Andrea pressed so close to her. The hug was over faster than she would have liked, but she was happy all the same.

“You should open it now, so I can find something more suitable if you don’t like it. I wasn’t totally sure what I should- I don’t know if-” Miranda stumbled over her words a little, which prompted a bright smile from Andrea.

“Of course. I’m sure it’s more than suitable Miranda, and anything from you would be incredibly dear to me.” Andy rambled a little, and blushed at her admittance.

Miranda’s eyes sparkled, as Andrea began to open the box. The moment the lid fell away Andrea’s jaw dropped, her fingers gently caressing the leather.

“Oh my god, Miranda. They’re beautiful.” Andrea whispered softly.

Miranda smiled, as she felt her nerves settle.

“They’re adequate then? I thought they might be good way for you to break into your writing again.”

Andrea looked up at her from the box, her eyes shimmering a little.

“They’re, so much more than adequate. Miranda, thank you, so much.” Andrea emphasized every word.

Suddenly Andrea wrapped Miranda in a tight hug again, before pulling away and pressing the softest kiss to Miranda’s cheek.

The rest of the interaction passed in a blur, and as the elevator doors closed on Andrea’s figure, Miranda touched her fingers to her cheek. Her heart flittered excitedly, as a plan formed in her mind.

 

A few days later, Andrea entered Elias-Clarke, to find a large bouquet of bright flowers on her desk. She smiled brightly as she smelled their sweet scent, and opened the envelope tucked in between their stems.

“Sweetness,  
Soft petals for you  
To remember my own  
Growing inside so quickly  
Like the most beautiful weed.”

When Miranda breezed through that morning, Andrea quietly took her coat from her shoulders, before hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek again. Leaving her lips against Miranda’s soft skin, slightly longer this time.

“Thank you, they’re beautiful.” She whispered.

The corner of Miranda’s mouth twitched up as if to smile, as she blushed and entered her office. 

“I couldn’t possibly have such gaudy things sitting on my own desk.” She replied softly.

You’re beautiful, echoing as her unspoken response in her mind.

Andrea only looked at the floor, her face pink as she followed Miranda into her office, writing furiously on her notepad.

 

A few days later, when Miranda handed her an envelope with two tickets to her own favourite musical she hadn’t been able to get tickets to, Andrea barely batted an eye.

She smiled brightly, daring to hug Miranda tightly and kiss the corner of her mouth.

“The twins decided they didn’t want to go after all.” Miranda muttered.

Andrea nodded.

“Of course.”

Andrea didn’t question why she’d only had two tickets if she and the twins were going, and Miranda didn’t mention it.

Before Andrea left Miranda’s office, she turned to Miranda who was now sitting at her desk, and paused.

“Would you be interested in perhaps, coming with me?” Andrea asked softly.

Miranda froze, and pursed her lips.

Andrea immediately backpedaled.

“I mean, if you’re busy you don’t have to worry about it, I’m sure-”

Miranda looked over at her, the hint of a smirk on her face.

“I’m sure I can fit it into my schedule.”

Andrea smiled brightly.

 

The day of the musical was upon them, and Andrea was called into Miranda’s office again.

“Roy will pick you up just after five o’clock. I thought you’d might like to have dinner before we go. Nigel got you your dress and shoes, the red valentino I presume?” Miranda asked.

Andrea nodded excitedly.

“Yes, Miranda.”

Miranda nodded absentmindedly, touching a finger to her lip.

Standing from her desk, she reached into a drawer and pulled out a long dark box.

“Turn around.” She whispered softly.

Andrea felt her heart beating a mile a minute as she turned her back to Miranda.

“I thought you might wear this with your dress tonight.” Miranda murmured, as she brushed Andrea’s soft hair away from the back of her neck, before wrapping a small silver necklace around her neck, and clasping it at the back.

Andrea touched it the small heart pendant against her chest.

“Wow, thank you.” She breathed, as she turned to meet Miranda’s smiling face.

Andrea smirked a little as Miranda looked at her expectantly.

Andrea, wrapped her arms around Miranda and pulled her closer.

“You know, if you want me to kiss you, all you have to do is ask. No gifts required.” Andrea murmured.

“I-”

Andrea cut her off, as she gently pressed their lips together. Miranda tangled her hands in Andrea’s long hair and sighed as Andrea pulled away ever so slightly.

“I suppose I could manage that.” Miranda breathed, before capturing Andrea’s lips again with her own. 

Mission Accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this one! As always let me know what you think!!! I love to hear from ya'll!


End file.
